Untitled
by Kellai-chan
Summary: When Kagome nearly loses her life in the final battle, Inuyasha realizes just how much she means to him. Will this near death experience strengthen their relationship, or break it? What does the jewel want with Kagome? And is Naraku really gone for good?[
1. The Final Battle

I decided to start a new story.. I need help thinking of a title! I'm so sry this is so short... the next part involves a character named Midoriko.. she is the protector of the Shikon jewel. I wasnt able to get   
  
a hold of an episode guide.. I cant quite remember about her.. I think she was absorbed by the jewel.. if you can remember please tell me.. I normally remember all episode perfectly... but for some reason not this one.. I will post the next chapter anyway.. and if I am wrong, SORRY! I will change it just please tell me!   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 1 - The Final Battle**  
  
**by xFaLLeNxGoDDesSx**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked.  
  
The hanyou jumped out of the way of the oncoming attacks. Raising the giant fang sword he shouted, "Kaze no Kizu!" The sword came crashing down on the arm of the youkai, severing the bone.  
  
The demon, otherwise known as the great and powerful Naraku, clutched his arm in pain.  
  
"Hand over the jewel Naraku!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Never," Naraku spit at him. "You think a little cut like this could stop me? Hah!" He jumped into the air and lunged toward Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see where Naraku had fled to.  
  
Kagome stood tall, unable to move. Her bow lay broken on the ground. She had no means of defence.  
  
"Give me the shard, miko." Naraku said.  
  
"No!" She shouted, clutching it with all her strength.  
  
"Don't even think of trying to hit me with that sword, Inuyasha," He said casually, "Just look around, we're surrounded by thousands of demons. I can call on them at any time. Just think of the massacre. You're precious little wench lying dead, covered in blood…"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. "You'd be killed to!"  
  
"Heh, think again. I could just offer my body as a host, once again."  
  
"Y-you sick bastard!" Kagome cried, lunging at him, arms outstretched, sending as much power as she could.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
It was all over in a few seconds.   
The last thing she heard was Inuyasha calling to her.  
She had managed to grab Naraku's part of the jewel and connect it with her own before he had commanded the demons to attack.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well... what happened to Kagome? Did she die... You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter...

Midoriko - Protectress of the Sacred Jewel

wait nvm.. it says in the summary! Crap! Shit! Dammit! Oh well.. anyway .. until.. next time!

Ja ne! 


	2. Midoriko Protectress of the Sacred Jewe...

Hey Hey!

I feel so bad about making the last chapter so short.... I really do! But thanks A LOT to freaky-hanyou I now recall the story about Midoriko! I made a few small changes to this chapter but now it all makes sense! Thank you freaky-hanyou your my new best friend.. I know i could have gotten my own episode guide.. but my computer's internet explorer doesnt seem to want to load anypages other thatn ffnet or hotmail.. strange huh? Well I guess I should stop babbling and let you read... Hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

** Chapter 2 - Midoriko - Protectress of the Sacred Jewel**

by xFaLLeNxGoDDesSx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome… Kagome... Awaken!"   
  
She felt light as air. There was no pain. Nothing. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright white light. Her eyes frantically searched the area, trying to locate Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to call out for him but no sound was made.   
  
"Don't worry Kagome." The young girl jumped in fright. "Do not be afraid."  
  
Kagome stood up, feeling queasy, but the feeling passed almost as soon as it had come. She turned slowly and saw a woman standing behind her. The lady was dressed in a priestess style kimono, with armour over top. She held a sword in her right hand.  
  
_Who is she?_ Kagome wondered.  
  
"I am Midoriko, protector of the sacred Shikon no Tama."  
  
_How did she know that? Can she read my mind?  
_  
"In this world, you aren't able to talk, so you're thoughts speak for you."  
  
_Right… Where are we?_  
  
"We are inside of the Shikon jewel." The woman said.   
  
_Nani?! You're_ _kidding right? But… I thought when Naraku… am I dead?_   
  
"No, you are not," She explained. "You see, right before the demons attacked you, the jewel was completed and since you were the one in possession of it, it granted your wish."  
  
_But I didn't make a wish!_   
  
"Try to remember. I think you'll understand."  
  
Kagome stood with her arms crossed and a puzzled look on her face. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she wanted everything to go back to normal.  
  
"See, the jewel took you're thought for a wish."  
  
_But then… what happened. Why did I end up here? And why aren't you in a battle… the legend says you are in an ongoing fight with demons, within the Shikon Jewel.  
_  
"For some reason when you entered the jewel, your purification powers sent the demons into hiding. They ran… They must have sensed your true strength. But when you leave the battle will continue.  
But if you're wondering why you ended up here, it's because you are the reincarnation of a priestess and you yourself have the powers of a miko. The jewel, hmm, how do I say this? Well, it has a mind of its own. It must see some sort of important role you play in the coming future, so it absorbed you in order to preserve your life."  
  
_What about Inuyasha? And Naraku?_  
  
"Naraku was unable to withstand the power of the thousands of demons. Despite his assumption, his soul was devoured by the demons. Later on, a group of stray soul-stealers took the soul to hell, recognizing its evil aura."  
  
_But what about Inuyasha?!_ She asked.  
  
Midoriko bite her lip, and looked down at the girl.  
  
"When you wished for everything to go back to normal… the jewel set it back as it should have been 50 years in the past, before you arrived to the Sengoku Jidai. It destroyed Onigumo, before the foul creature had a chance to meddle in the affairs of the priestess Kikyo."   
  
_But then… I never… I never met Inuyasha. None of this journey ever took place! I didn't want that! No!  
_  
"I understand, but you see, the jewel did not."

_No! I need to see Inuyasha. This isn't true!_ It can't be! I can't live without Inuyasha! Kagome's mouth fell open, having thought that.   
  
Kagome felt the world falling away from her. She became light headed.   
  
"You made the right choice," She heard, Midoriko's voice coming from all around her. "By admitting your acceptance and love for one who thought he would live in a world that rejected him, you have broken the Shikon's spell. I was lying when I said it set things back as it should have been. Kikyo was never meant to be with Inuyasha. You were. Go back, Kagome. Go back to the world that was always meant to be." The voice faded away and just as Kagome's vision clouded over, Midoriko added one last thing, "The quest with Inuyasha is not yet over. He will protect you as you purify the jewel. Remember the purification of the jewel means the end of the battle within it.…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did you like it? Did you like it?

Well I hope you did. This story is a great break from "Never Give Up." Fear not, though. I am writing more for that story.. I have a feeling that the next chapter of it will be pretty long. I need a beta reader still!

Just some suggestions...

If you're looking for new anime music.. I suggest the gundam wing songs.. I never really like gundam wing that much, but a friend does and she has a cd with all the songs.. I loved em. Thats all i listen to now! I know.. its sad.

Heres a few titles,

White Reflection (I dont know the artist) Just Communication - Two-mix Just communication type 2 - Two-mix Rhythm Emotion - Two-mix (i think)

Those are really good songs!

Well until next time,

Ja ne!


	3. Hospital Troubles

Hi!  
I was just reading over chapters 1 and 2 and realized how incredibly short they both were... and it made me feel really bad. I feel like such cheap authoress. I can give no excuses because I have none. I guess I just felt that those were the best spots to leave them. And I'm really sorry. I just... well I dont know. Well, sorry... Dont hate me! Sorry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3 - Hospital Troubles**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She's waking up!" She heard a voice shout.  
  
"Ms Higurashi! Come quick!" Another voice called.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and her gaze immediately met that of a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"Kagome…" He whispered.   
  
_Kagome? Is that my name?_ The girl wondered.She tried to move her hand but a sharp pain shot up through her arm. She gasped in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" The amber-eyed boy exclaimed his voice coated with worry.  
  
_Where am I? Who am I? Who is he? Who are all these people?  
_  
"Oh, Kagome!" Cried a woman. She came rushing over and bent down to kiss the girl's forehead.  
  
"We thought… We thought that we were going to lose you!" The lady bent down and gave her another kiss. "Poor Inuyasha has been sitting here for hours."  
  
_Inuyasha? Is that this guy's name?   
_  
"W-Who are you?" She croaked.  
  
"What? Who am I? I'm you're mother!" The woman said.  
  
"Mother? I-I don't u-understand." She stopped to take a breath. Her breath was short and raspy. She continued, "W-Where am I?"  
The woman's face became worried and she whispered to the amber-eyed boy. She left the room suddenly.  
  
The girl took the time to study the boy. He had his back turned to her He looked strange with his long silver hair and those amber eyes. He wore a funny looking hat over his head and an old t-shirt with sweat pants.   
  
She was hit with a sudden feeling deja-vu.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She asked out loud.  
  
The boy turned around with such suddenness she nearly jumped.  
  
"Hai?" He asked, his eyes looking excited. She noticed the beads around his neck. She felt the urge to say something, she didn't know why but she had to say it.  
  
"Osuwari." She commanded.  
  
The boy was slammed into the floor.   
  
Unexpectedly, memories flooded into her mind. Memories of the final battle with Naraku, her meeting with Midoriko, her friends and life in the past, but most of all, memories of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself and ran up to the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried her voice cracking. "Gomen ne sai! I didn't mean to. I just couldn't remember and I felt an urge to say that…"  
"Oh… Kagome… I don't care. It just matters that you're alive." He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, pulling her hand into his own. He held it with care, making sure not to bend her arm. He looked into her eyes, as he moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"Dr. Hiwon! She didn't recognize me. Come see!" Inuyasha quickly jerked away, a blush rising to his cheeks.   
  
"Mama!" Kagome cried excitedly.   
  
"Kagome?" A puzzled look crossed her mother's face.  
  
"Mama! I remember!" She cried, trying to prop herself up on her elbows, despite the throbbing pain that consumed her body. "Uhn… Ow!"   
  
Inuyasha immediately grabbed her back to keep her from falling.  
  
"Arigato." She said quietly.  
  
"Kagome…" Her mother rushed over to her side. "Don't try and push yourself to hard. Just lie down."  
  
"Ms Higurashi," The doctor said quickly, "We need to do a few more tests. Would you mind waiting out in the hallway?"   
  
Her mother nodded and motioned for Inuyasha to follow.  
  
"I'm not leaving her." He stated simply.  
  
"But, sir, you must." The doctor said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha… It's ok, just go." Kagome told him.  
  
He shook his head and said to her, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."  
  
-What does he mean?- She wondered.  
  
"Fine. You can stay, but please try to keep out of the way." Inuyasha shook his head and laid Kagome down. He stood up and stretched as the doctor checked Kagome's eyes.  
  
"So, Mr… Uh…" The doctor started.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said.  
  
"Mr Inuyasha… Do you know how these injuries were inflicted upon Ms Higurashi? There are so many of them. And they vary from burns to broken bones. I just can put together a scenario."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for answers.  
  
Kagome mouthed the word 'fight.'  
  
"Fight."  
  
"A fight? Do you know with whom? Have you contacted the police? Have charges been pressed?"  
  
"Charges? Pol-leece?" He said, stretching the word out.  
  
Kagome had taught Inuyasha a little about her world, but nothing like this. She had never thought he would need to know it. She'd thought a situation like this very, very unlikely.  
  
He gave her a look that said, _help me.  
_  
"You'll h-have to t-talk to my mother… Inuyasha, uh," She managed to say, her voice reduced to a mere whisper, "He has a m-mental condition. H-he has short term memory l-loss. He forgets common things."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Hai." The doctor said, "Well you're in stable condition right now. I just have a few questions. That is, if you're up to talking?"  
  
"I think…" She began to cough, her chest heaving, as she tried to regain her breath.   
  
"I think you should rest." He said, beginning to walk to the door.  
  
"No. I'm ok." She told him, her voice sounding much better.   
  
"If you're sure…"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright. Maybe you could tell me what happened." He suggested, while looking at the different monitors around the bed… "Then I might have some clue as to how you aqquired all of those injuries. It would help us to better, uh, accommodate you in the treatment."  
  
Kagome coughed lightly before replying, "I can't really remember much from before I woke up."  
  
"That's common. When a victim's level of consciousness is diminished to a very low level, they will often lose memory of the last 10-15 minutes before."  
  
_Ha! He believed me!_ She thought, triumphantly.  
  
"Well, if that's all?" He asked.   
  
"H-hai."   
  
"I'll be going. I need to get going to have these tests processed. I'll send a nurse in later to check on you. Just press the button on your left if you need anything." With that, he turned sharply and left the room.  
  
He stopped outside to talk with her mother. She saw them through the window. She turned her head a touch so that she could see Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened?" She asked quietly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly, before looking away.  
  
"Inuyas-"  
  
He placed a finger on her lips.  
  
She immediately went silent, her heart beginning to race.  
  
"Be quiet. Don't talk." The hanyou instructed.  
  
After a moment of silence, her mother burst through the door, running to Kagome's side.  
  
"He said you told him that Inuyasha has short term memory loss! I don't believe he actually fell for it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh…" Kagome said, motioning to Inuyasha's dream like state.  
  
Her mother looked confused, but Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"It's ok now. He's got demons here. I don't know how, but I'm positive."  
  
"Nani?!" Kagome shouted, before breaking into another coughing fit. Her mother patted her arm, while encouraging her to cough. Finally, she stopped.  
  
"Tell me what happened." She asked. Kagome tilted her head, and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes demanding answers. She looked strangely like her mother, both had the same expressions.  
  
He paused before he said, "About the battle?"   
  
"Yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope u liked it. The next chapter shall be up very soon.

Recently i met the voice actors of Inuyasha (Richard Cox), Kagome (Moneca Stori) and Sesshomauru (I know.. Its pathetic.. I know his name I just cant remember right now. Its 2 like 11.. im tired. gimme a break!). It was Q and A session with the audience. A person asked if they had dubbed the movies yet. I found out they had done the first one and were working on the second.

Just thought u'd like to know!

Oh and note to freak-hanyou .. You rock.. I know I said that in the last Chapter.. but still.. thanks a lot. Ur so cool. I have yet to read your fics.. I will though.. dont worry. You've encouraged me on both fics.. It just makes it so much easier to write when you have someone like you helping.

Thanks!

Ja ne


	4. Memories

Hi all!

Told ya I'd get this chapter up quick! Anyway... Hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 4 - Memories**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha took a breath and turned his head, so he could see out the window. Before speaking, he took a breath. Finally the words began to form, slowly at first, but more animated as he got going.  
  
"It was right after you lunged at him…"  
  
"_Y-you sick bastard!" Kagome cried, lunging at him, arms outstretched, sending as much power as she could.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Naraku's eyes widened in surprise, as he was hit by the powerful purifying magic. He was paralysed for five seconds. But those five seconds turned out to be the most valuable five seconds he would ever lose.   
  
He saw the young miko lunge and reach for the jewel, but he was powerless to stop her. He commanded his body to move, but nothing happened. He screamed in fury and released his energy on the surroundings, calling the demons to attack. But it was too late.  
  
She was already gone.  
_  
"I'd thought he'd destroyed you, because I couldn't see your body. I quickly killed as many demons as I could, but there were so many. By the time it was over I was nearly half dead myself. I thought Naraku must have transformed again so I got away as quick as I could. I went to find the others…"  
  
_ "Mi-ro-ku!" He called, stumbling into the makeshift camp.  
  
The monks head turned around, just as Inuyasha collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He said jumping up and running over. "What happened?"  
"He found us and killed her. He tried to kill me, b-but I got away… He got her… She's DEAD!" He cried.  
"WHAT?" Miroku yelled.  
  
Sango strolled over, rubbing her eyes, Shippo resting on her shoulder  
  
"What're you yelling about?" She asked, and then she spotted Inuyasha's bloody and battered body lying on the ground. "Oh no… What happened?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo whined.  
  
"Inuyasha we must get you to a bed. You need rest. Come now, try and stand up." The monk grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up. They walked slow and careful steps to the small, broke makeshift hut.  
  
He lay down on the bed, as Sango grabbed some of the things from Kagome's time that she used for wounds. She tried to remember how Kagome had applied the creams and where the cloth wraps go.  
  
"Inuyasha, we must know what happened." Miroku said.  
  
"And so I told them. About Naraku ambushing us while we were walking, your death, or at least what I thought was your death, and that he must have survived and changed into another form again.  
  
_And so for days we sat around the camp, doing nothing…"  
  
_ Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and yelled, "I'm going to the spring." No one so much as even looked up. No one had the energy.   
The first few days had seemed so surreal. Without Kagome here the camp seemed so depressing. __Even the lecherous monk had stopped his activities.   
_  
"Need I say more?" Inuyasha added, a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome grinned at his comment, happy to see Inuyasha smiling. Kagome's mother just sat, not quite understanding the unspoken things that were being exchanged.  
  
_ He picked up his speed and ran into the forest. When he was far enough away from the camp he let out his anger. Swiping furiously at the trees around him, until he had drained his energy and stood, looking into the, now, small clearing.  
  
"Why?" He whispered. "Why did you have to be so STUPID?!"   
  
Falling to his knees, he put his head in his hands and shook with anger.  
  
I'll find a way to bring her back, he thought. Naraku WILL die.  
  
"I'll find you!" He shouted to the wind. "No matter where you are, I'll bring you back!"  
  
The clearing was eerily quiet. Not even the animals were making noise. Inuyasha noticed this and looked up. A hand instantly went to cover his eyes, from the blinding white light. The other went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.   
  
From within the bright light, he could faintly make out the figure of a woman. She was walking closer, her steps slow and she seemed to limp to one side.   
  
As she neared, Inuyasha stood up and gripped Tetsusaiga harder. He readied himself for battle, hoping it was Naraku, so he could tear the demon to pieces.  
  
Finally, the woman became visible. She had long black hair and wore a tattered green and white outfit.   
  
"No way…"Inuyasha said, shaking his head_.   
  
_ The girl looked up, her eyes weary. She caught sight of Inuyasha and locked gazes with him.  
  
It's her, he thought.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, before her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground.  
_  
"So I took you straight to your time. I, uh, well I wasn't exactly sure what happened. You were so badly battered I didn't think you would make it. I still don't understand it. You just sort of appeared out of nowhere…" He said, his voice fading off.  
  
Kagome laid her head back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to think.   
  
"Where's is it?" She said, suddenly remembering the jewel.   
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, "The jewel?"  
  
"Hai… Where is it?"   
  
She heard a rustling coming from beside her. She turned her head and saw her mother searching her pockets. Her hand emerged, her fist closed tightly around something.  
  
"You mean this?" She opened her hand, revealing the glowing pink jewel. "Inuyasha told me to hold onto it until you awoke."   
  
Kagome motioned for her mother to put the jewel around her neck. Her mother did so and stood back, watching the jewel send a cascade of sparkling light across the room.  
  
"Midoriko told me it's my job to purify it. But-"   
  
"Midoriko?" Her mother asked, confused.  
  
"Wasn't she the original protector of the jewel?" Inuyasha thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, she spoke to me. She said the jewel absorbed me, in order to save my life… She said it saved me because it must have seen some important use for me in the future..."  
  
"Like purifying the jewel!" Inuyasha finished.  
  
"I remember now! That was the last thing she told me. That I was the one who must purify it! That's my purpose!" She exclaimed. "But it seems like theres more to it. Wait…how long have I been in here?"   
  
Her mother was quick to answer and said, "Four days."  
  
"What?" She cried. "Four days? _Four _days! Oh _no_! What about my exams!"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moaned, knowing the old Kagome was back.  
  
"Kagome, I was thinking… no, never mind. It's not really that important." Her mother said.  
  
"No… Tell me!" Kagome pleaded. "I really want to know." Her mother looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. Finally she said, "Ok, but, Inuyasha, you'll have to go out in the hall for a minute."  
  
"No way. I'm fine right here." He informed her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, her voice quiet yet strong. "Osuwa-"  
  
"Ok, I'm going." He interrupted, nearly breaking down the door to get out.  
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. With a softer tone she asked, "So what is it you were thinking?"  
  
"Well… Since you are so far behind in school, maybe you would prefer if I hired a tutor and you worked as the priestess of our shrine. I know it sounds absurd, but it would allow you to leave to the warring states era whenever you need, without any questions being asked. That way you could, uh, purify the jewel. Just think about it before you answer."   
_   
Whoa, hold on a sec_, Kagome thought. _My mother is suggesting I leave school. What do I tell her? Although I am so far behind in school, it'll be almost impossible to catch up. I'll have to give up seeing my friends or having a normal life.   
_ _ But I guess, if I had to choose, I would do all I could to stay with Inuyasha, even if he still wants to be with Kikyo, I cant give up seeing him. I know what I have to do…  
_  
"I'll do it." She said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know that Kagome's mother might be a little OOC.. but then again in the series she's potrayed as doing what she thinks is best for her children. So in this particular scenario she sees Kagome dropping public school to be homeschooled as a better option..

I know I'm crazy for saying this again.. but I have another song suggestion!!!

Title : No More Words  
Artist : Ayumi Hamazaki  
Origin : Inuyasha Movie Theme (The first movie I think)

And if you recognize the artist thats because she does the third ending theme for the show.  
Which you all know to be titled Dearest.

Well thats it!  
Ja ne


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Hi! Well I have some interesting news about the Inuyasha movies. Apparently the first movie " The Love That Transcends Time" Is to be released September 11, 2004. Interesting date, huh? Dont take my word for it though/ I just remember reading that. I'll have more info. If you would like me to tell you in detail what the first two movies are about just ask!   
  
The second movie is called "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"  
  
The third is called "The Sword To Rule the World" (Thats literally translated)another title i heard is 

Inuyasha Movie 3 - **Tenka Hadou no Ken (The Sword of World Conquest)**.   
  
And the fourth is to be released in Japan sometime this year, I think..I watched the preview.. except it was in Japanese so I had   
  
a hard time understanding it. Also it was only like 10 seconds long! Bummer!!  
  
Also.. I'm still looking for a title! All suggestions welcome!!!  
  
Well .. I'll let you read now.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chapter 5 - Surprise, Surprise  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Two Days Later   
  
"Mama…OW!" Kagome cried.  
  
Her mother slowly placed her arms under her daughters back, so she could pick her up and move her into the wheel chair.  
  
"Ouch! Don't touch my arm… Mama!"   
  
"Gomen…" She apologized. She tried again to lift her but it just caused more cries of pain. "Never mind. I'll go call the doctor. Maybe he could help."  
  
"No wait, why not have Inuyasha help. He's strong enough." Kagome suggested.  
  
Inuyasha looked over, hearing his name mentioned. Crossing his arms he said, "Fine." He walked over to the bed and put his arms under Kagome's back, while her mother lifted her legs. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, as they carried her to the wheel chair. They let her down gently and Kagome's mother went around to the back of the chair and wheeled Kagome out of the room. Inuyasha followed beside them.  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived back at the house. Inuyasha gently helped Kagome into the wheel chair again and they pushed her over to the front door and helped her in. As they pushed her into the living room, she was stunned to see a few of her friends from school (including Hojo) shout "Surprise!"  
  
It's my birthday! She thought. I completely forgot!   
  
"Happy birthday… Kagome! What happened!?" Cried Yuka.   
  
"Kagome-chan! Are you ok?!" Asked Eri.  
  
"I'm fine, you don-"   
  
Inuyasha hopped in front of her and stood, arms crossed defensively. He eyed the only other guy in the room, Hojo, with a suspicious look.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, " Stop it… they're my friends."  
  
Inuyasha growled and moved behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mother pushed her over to the couch and said, "Happy birthday dear!" Turning to everyone else she said, "I'll go get some food ready."  
  
Inuyasha took his seat beside at the end of the couch, close to Kagome.   
  
"Kagome-chan! You have to tell us what happened? Are you alright?" Eri asked again. "We wondered why you weren't at school. Your mother told us you were away and that you'd be back today… We didn't know!"  
  
"She just didn't want to worry you!" Kagome explained quickly. "I was in the hospital… again. I got into a fight."  
  
Her friends gasped in surprise. Kagome, one of the nicest and kindest people they knew, had gotten into a fight.  
  
Kagome noticed the looks on her friends faces so she added quickly, "It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine really!"  
  
"Kagome-sama {1}, you don't look alright," Said Hojo, walking up to her, "I brought some medicinal herbs for you." He handed her a package.  
  
"Uh, arigato Hojo-kun." She said, taking the package from his hands. She placed it on the floor beside her and looked up, her eyes meeting his. She quickly looked away.  
  
"So Kagome, who's your friend?" Asked Eri.  
  
"I'm Inu-" He began.  
  
Kagome interrupted him, saying, "His name is Inuyasha. He's…my, uh,"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Yuka finished.  
  
"What? No way," Said Kagome, turning red. She looked away and said, "He's a…a cousin."  
  
Eri rolled her eyes and Yuka and Ayumi laughed. Hojo, who was still standing in front of her, began speaking again, drawing her attention back to him.  
  
"Kagome, you know, when you're feeling better, if you want I could help you with homework. I know how far behind you are and everything…" Hojo stopped mid-sentence and looked at Inuyasha who had his teeth barred and was growling.   
  
With her good arm, Kagome elbowed him and whispered, "Shut up, he's just trying to be nice." Turning back to Hojo, she noticed behind him, her friends were whispering and giggling. She rolled her eyes.   
  
Making sure she was loud enough that her friends would hear as well she said, "Actually, my mom has agreed, so I've decided I'm going to be home schooled."  
  
Her friends smiles faded away and they all looked shocked.  
  
"What?" Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri all chorused.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Hojo asked.  
  
"It's the best thing, with me being so… sick all the time."   
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the comment. She's never sick, he thought. Kagome noticed his expression and whispered, "That's what we say when I go to Sengoku Jidai." He nodded and she   
  
said, "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's get on with the party!"   
  
Her friends sat in silent disbelieve until Yuka finally said, "We better make the best of this. It's probably one of the last time's we'll see Kagome in while!"   
  
So the party went on, with lot's of food and drinks and laughter. Her friends filled her in on the latest gossip and they just chatted about different teachers and exams.   
  
"So, Kagome… why don't you open gifts now!" Said Ayumi motioning to a pile of gifts beside her.  
  
"Oh, guys! You shouldn't have!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Just open them!" Eri said, passing her the five gifts. Kagome took them and put them on Inuyasha's lap.   
  
"Hold onto them for me, ok?" She asked. He nodded his head and she began to open the first one.  
  
She took out the card, but it slipped from her fingers. She bent down to pick it up and the Shikon jewel slid out from within her shirt. She sat up, not taking notice that it was in plain sight for all to see.  
  
As she took the card out of the envelope, Hojo noticed the jewel. His eyes were drawn to it and he couldn't pull them away. He was captivated by it's alluring beauty.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the human boy's strange look and said, "What're you staring at?"  
  
Hojo heard Inuyasha and knew that he must be talking to him, but nonetheless his eyes stayed fixed on the jewel.  
  
"Oi! Did you hear me? What are you staring at?" He asked, a bit louder. Kagome noticed this time and looked up from reading the card. She noticed that Hojo was staring at something around her neck. She looked down and gasped.   
  
Inuyasha immediately turned to her and was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed the jewel.   
  
"Kag-" He started, but Hojo interrupted him.   
  
When Hojo spoke, it wasn't his voice that came out. It was someone else.   
  
"Miko…" It began. The voice was deep and harsh. "Give me the jewel now, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"What?!" She asked, fear coating her voice. Hojo stood up and began walking over to her. He put his hand in his jacket and was about to pull something out, when Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha, do not interfere!" It warned.  
  
"Who ever you are, if you come any closer I'll rip you to pieces!" He growled.  
  
"No matter," The voice said, beginning to chuckle. He moved away and walked over to where Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were sitting. They didn't look the least bit scared. In fact they weren't even looking at Hojo.  
  
"Move!" Kagome screamed to her friends. Not one of them looked over.  
  
"They cant hear you. They're in a trance. I could kill any one of them and you cant do a thing to stop me. Remember I'm in the body of a human boy. You kill me and you'll be charged with murder!"   
  
Inuyasha didn't listen to what he was saying. He just lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck. They landed on the floor, a few things falling from shelves.   
  
"Inuyasha! Please don't hurt him!!" Kagome cried.  
  
Kagome's mother ran in, hearing the commotion.  
  
"What the-?" She started.   
  
"Something happened. I cant explain now. Just get them out of here!" Kagome interrupted, pointing to her friends. She nodded and began taking the girls, one by one, out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha pinned Hojo to the ground. He held his hands around the boy's neck.  
  
Kagome sat helplessly in her wheelchair.   
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned. When Hojo didn't answer Inuyasha squeezed his neck tighter. "Tell me!"   
  
The boy began to grin and said, "Naraku will live once more…" Then he closed his eyes.   
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip, and then stood up.   
  
"Inuyasha! What if he's still possessed!?" Kagome cried.  
  
"He's not. His breathing is back to normal. I can hear it." He explained. "He's just unconscious."  
  
Kagome looked down at Hojo, who was lying on the ground. He looked like he was just sleeping.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Yah?" He replied.  
  
"I'm scared…" She said. Inuyasha walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He told her. She looked up at him as Hojo began to wake. They both looked down at him.   
  
As he opened his eyes, her friends walked in. They all looked as if they had just woken up from a long sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" Yuka asked. "What were we doing?"   
  
"I feel really strange." Eri commented.   
  
"Ya," Ayumi added, "The last thing I remember is you about to open a card. And why is  
  
Hojo-kun lying on the floor?"  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What happened? I remember seeing a sparkling jewel, but nothing else… Kagome?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip, and thought, I better think up a story… and quick!!  
  
"Uh…Ya… Ya that's because I was opening a card, and then… I, uh, started coughing. Ya, and you three ran to get me some water! And uh, Hojo fainted… Ya that's right." Whew! That was close.  
  
"Um, ok…?" Said Eri. Her friends seemed to buy the story, but Kagome was still restless. She couldn't get the last thing that the voice had said. 'Naraku will live once more.' What did it mean.   
  
She was certain Naraku was dead. It would take someone very powerful to bring back a soul from hell.   
  
But who would do that? Everyone wanted Naraku dead, even Sesshomauru!   
  
Kagome continued opening her gifts, her mind elsewhere. She received a gift certificate to a health store, from Hojo, and an assortment of jewellery and clothing from Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The fourth box, from Souta, contained about 15 packages of ramen. Inuyasha certainly seemed to brighten up after that gift.  
  
The last gift was from her mother. On the tag it said, 'To the new priestess of our shrine."   
  
She smiled with pride, as her mom walked in with the food she had finally got around to preparing after all the commotion.  
  
"You're opening mine?" She asked, placing the tray of food on the table. She took her seat beside Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tore the first layer of wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was something she would never have expected.   
  
"Mama?" She said, looking at the gift.   
  
"Take it out. You should try it on." Her mother suggested.  
  
"C'mon, we wanna see what it is!" Eri complained.  
  
Kagome threw the wrapping paper on the floor and took the contents out of the box.  
  
"Wow … Kagome…?" Yuka asked.  
  
Kagome got a better look at the present as she held it up. Long red pants and the white haori. Traditional priestess uniform. I should probably explain this, she thought.  
  
"Since I'll have a lot of time on my hands, being home schooled, and since jii-san is getting old, we thought it would be best if I took care of the shrine and became the priestess for our shrine." She revealed.  
  
"Kagome!" Said Yuka, standing up. "You should try it on. I'll help you." She walked over to Kagome wheel chair and pushed her out of the room.  
  
"Yuk-" She started. Wait… what's the point? When Yuka goes on one of her rampages it's better just to follow along.   
  
They entered a spare room and Yuka helped Kagome stand up.  
  
"You really hurt yourself Kagome."   
  
No kidding, Kagome thought. A broken leg, a broken arm, a sprained wrist, major burns on my unbroken leg, a few broken ribs, a cracked collar bone, and a concussion. Yup, I hurt myself pretty bad.  
  
"Kagome, who is this Inuyasha guy? He is sonot your cousin. I can tell from the way you look at him. Is this that guy… the one who dumped you but you got back together with?"   
  
"No!" She said, her face turning red.  
  
"It is!" Yuka exclaimed.   
  
"Fine, it is!" Kagome confided. "Just please, don't tell anyone!"   
  
Yuka helped Kagome out of her top and into the other one.   
  
"Ow!" Kagome cried, pain shooting up her broken arm.   
  
"Gomen!" Yuka apologized.   
  
Yuka passed Kagome her crutches and helped her to stand up. Kagome leaned on the crutches as she pulled her skirt down with her good arm and pulled up the pants of her new outfit. Yuka helped tie the pants as she asked, "So how come we've never met this guy before?"  
  
"Well, you know how it is," She said, beginning to get nervous, "He, uh, he is very busy with school and exams and such." Yuka pulled her hair back and tied it with a piece of cloth. She left to strands hanging loose at the front. She was imitating a picture she had seen.  
  
"What's with the hair and long nails? And those strange eyes... You hardly ever see anyone with amber eyes."   
  
Kagome was quick to explain. Perhaps a little to quick. Yuka didn't look like she quite believed her. Kagome said, "He wears contacts and, uh, in his, uh family…they're naturists. They don't believe in cutting hair or nails." She sighed in relief.  
  
"There's still something funny about him…" Yuka muttered. "Well there you go." She stood back and looked at Kagome. "Wow… You really do look like a priestess."  
  
Kagome stayed standing and said, "Maybe I should use the crutches. I'm getting tired of being pushed around in this wheelchair." Kagome tottered over to the mirror on the door. She looked at herself and amazed at her transformation. She looked like she was from the warring states era.   
  
"Let's go back and show everyone." Yuka held the door open as Kagome hobbled through, leaning on her crutches.  
  
They walked into the living room and Yuka said, "Ta da!"   
  
Everyone turned around to look at her. Eri and Ayumi each sported the same expression Yuka had when she had looked at Kagome in her new uniform. She smiled at them and looked at Hojo. He had an indescribable look on his face. It was a mixture of astonishment and admiration. Kagome looked away, feeling bad that she could never return the feelings he had for her. She felt guilty in a way.   
  
She turned her head and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled pleasantly back at her and nodded her head in approval.   
  
As she turned to look at Inuyasha, it never crossed her mind what this would do to him. She remembered the last time she had worn something like this. Yes, that had been before she had gotten to know him this well, but still. He knew it. And she knew it too. She must look like…  
  
"Kikyo…" He whispered longingly. Kagome looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She gripped her crutches tighter and tried not to cry.   
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome. He had the same look on his face that he had when she had saw him with Kikyo. Like he was trying to say something but couldn't.  
  
She lifted her head up to face him, but he had already left. Surprise, surprise, she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha…" She said, turning to the doorway. Hoping to see him come back and apologize. But no, that would never happen. Kagome just wasn't thatimportant to him.   
  
She just wasn't Kikyo.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Yup... well I guess thats it. Hopefully I can post more soon but I will be away for two days, when I go to visit my cousins.   
  
I encourage all who have not read my other story to read it. I am anxious to find out what people thought about the last chapter.   
  
Well..  
  
Ja ne!


	6. Conflict

Gomen nasai!!! I'm so sorry!  
  
I know I havent updated this story in a while (cough A LONG TIME cough) and im sorry! Gomen ne!

Well, I sort of put it on hiatus because I wanted to focus on Never Give Up. I always thought to myself.. _Oh I'll do it... Saturday! This saturday I will sit and write!_ But of course that Saturday (IN AUGUST!!) came and went and so did the next, and the next, and.. well you get the picture!  
  
And finally, the guilt got to me and I wrote another chapter! _"Phew! Good to get that off my chest" _So here ya go! I hope you like it! i know its pretty short! sorry! I have the whole timeline of this story in my head.. It just needs to be written (sweatdrop)

. Happy Reading .  
  
**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
  
**Chapter 6 - Conflict  
  
by xFaLLeNxGoDDesSx**  
  
**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She used her unbroken arm to wipe the tears from her eyes, and turned away. She cleared her throat and said, "I'll be back in a minute." She put her support on her unbroken leg and stumbled out of the room.Using her fading strength she walked out into the backyard and towards the Sacred Tree.

"I-Inuyasha?" She called, looking up. And there, on a branch was Inuyasha.

Without looking down, he replied, "What do you want?"

"Please," She said, her voice quivering, "Come down! Can we talk?"

"No."

She looked up at him and gently placed herself on the bench underneath the tree. Not wanting to start a fight, she softly said, "Please, just come down. I just want to talk."

"No! There's nothing to talk about!" He yelled. She saw him cross his arms and look away.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," She started, "But... Osuwari." She repositioned herself as the hanyou smashed into the dirt beside where she was sitting.

He stood up and glared at him and then muttered, "Bitch." He brushed the dirt off of his kimono and turned away from her. He hopped back into the tree and grabbed his kimono, haori, and Tetsusaiga, which had been conveniently hidden in a place no one but the squirrels or birds would find it. He jumped down and headed in the direction of the well house, but Kagome shouted, "Osuwari!" and he crashed into the dirt again. She stood up and hobbled over to him.

"Inuyasha, please!" She said, frustrated. "I'm sorry!"

He pulled himself up and looked at her. His face was clear of all emotion as he stated, "I'm leaving." And headed off towards the well again.

Kagome, looked around anxiously, not wanting him to leave. Tears of anger clouded her eyes and she yelled, "Where are you going? Back to your _witch!_?"

She was almost as stunned as Inuyasha was after she had made that comment. She put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, and mumbled apologies.

Inuyasha looked utterly hurt for a moment, but he quickly recovered and stared angrily at her.

"What if I am?" He snarled. "What do you care? Why don't you go see that stupid wolf. Think of all the compliments you'll get. Plus, just look at how _strong _he is! He'll do a much better job protecting you than I ever could!"

Kagome gripped the crutches harder and screamed, "OSUWARI!" She threw the crutches at him and fell onto the ground, pain shooting into her legs and arms. She lay sobbing on the ground, watching him stand up and leave, going back to the feudal era.

She pounded the ground with her fist, ignoring the stabbing pain.

"Go!" She called, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "See if I care!" Tears slid down her cheeks and fell to the ground mixing with the dirt.

. _Why am I crying? He's not worth it! _She told herself, using her good arm to push herself into a sitting position. She stared towards the well house, half expecting Inuyasha to come back, to apologize, to swear he'd stay by her side forever.

_Ha! _She thought, laughing sadly. _Like he'd ever do **that.**_

After she had calmed down a bit, she wiped her eyes and forced herself to stand up.

_I have to be strong, _she told herself.

Biting her lip, she stood up, nothing to support her. She swayed at first, a little dizzy from the pain, but she forced herself to walk to the house.

Each step seemed to take an eternity, but she managed to make it to the door. She opened it slowly and stepped inside. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and collapsed into a chair.

Having heard the door open, Kagome's mother rushed into the hallway and then into the kitchen.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked, looking at her daughter's frustrated form. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Fighting back the tears, she said, "He's gone. He left."

"Did you two have a fight?" She asked as Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo walked into the room.

"Sniffle Sort of..." She explained.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" Questioned Eri

"H-Hai..." She took the tissue her mother offered her and wiped her eyes, "But it doesn't matter." She quickly turned her head away.

Cousin my butt! He's totally her boyfriend! Eri thought to herself.

She's such a bad liar, Yuka thought.

"Kagome-chan, we're going to get going. We'll pop over later to make sure you're ok. You need rest!" Ayumi told her., the other nodded in agreement.

"Ok, don't worry about me." She looked at them with gratefulness. "Thank you for the gifts. See you all later!"

She watched her friends leave and when they were finally out the door she broke down.

"Oh Kagome," What happened?" Her mother asked putting her arms around her comfortingly.

"Oh Mama! He left!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "For good!"

"You two have gotten into fights before. He'll be back! Don't worry, he's a good boy." Her mother reassured.

"No, you don't understand." She mumbled, her heart aching with regret.

"What do you mean?" Her mother let go of her and walked to the sink and dampened a face cloth,

"I-I said something... I know I shouldn't have said it But I was angry! I tried to apologize but her wouldn't listen!" The words came out quickly as her mother came to beside her.

"Kagome." She reached out and dabbed her daughter's face with cloth, "I'm sure you two will work things out."

_Yeah right, _she though miserably. _It's really over! Our journey and our friendship!_

The purification of the jewel was all that was left. And though Inuyasha was to protect her, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't care anymore.

_But how can I purify it there are demons trying to ressurect Naraku? I will need protection... Even in my time. But who would be willing to help me?_

Of course Sango and Miroku would, but she needed the help of a demon. Someone with more power than a human. Someone who was strong and willing to help her.

_Kouga..._ She thought sadly, her eyes tearing.

_If Inuyasha can be with Kikyo, than I'll just have to settle for Kouga..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Well.. I hope you liked it! A little short (cough crappy ending cough) But its alright! Overall I'm pretty pleased! I really enjoy the Kouga/Kagome pairing... But deep down ... I love Inu/Kag!

What can I say?  
  
We'll just have to see how this little story plays out. If i'm in a bad mood... Inuyasha might end up with Kikyo forever O.O! Or not.. We'll see.. Nothing's set in stone YET... (when is it ever, though?)

Title suggestions welcome!! Please and thank you!

Arigato Gozaimasu! (bows)  
  
Well thats it for now!  
See you on the next chapter!

**k-chan**


End file.
